As the incidence of crime against the person has increased, a need has arisen for personal protection devices. One of the more widely accepted protection techniques is the use of an irritant gas which is sprayed on or toward the assailant to deter any attack. Numerous irritant gas dispensers have been proposed and marketed for this use. One of the primary problems with such prior art irritant gas dispensers is that the dispenser is usually carried in the person's pocket or purse thereby necessitating the victim having to find the dispenser in his pocket or purse and then orient such dispenser to properly discharge the irritant gas onto the assailant. In many instances, the time required to locate and use these proir art dispensers is sufficient for the assailant to have started his attack and the attack may have progressed to such a point that the victim is unable to use the dispenser.